The role of platelet membrane-bound factor VIII is being pursued by using a factor VIII antibody as a probe. Antibodies to the low molecular weight and high molecular weight fragments of factor VIII localized by immunofluorescence. The functional significance of these fragments is then determined by platelet aggregometry with ristocetin.